Rikkai in Wonderland
by LetsGoReiko
Summary: Prince of Tennis Alice in Wonderland style. Marui chases after a Jackal Rabbit down the "rabbit hole" where he falls into the topsy turvy world of Wonderland.
1. Down the Hole and Through the Door

Rikkai in Wonderland

Marui sat under the cherry blossom tree with his hands resting behind his head. He was once again slacking off from his tennis duties. He blew a bubble and it popped with an annoying smack. The days had been growing longer Sanada was becoming more cranky and Yukimura, well Yukimura would always be Yukimura. Marui shivered at the thought of getting caught by either one of those tyrants.

'Meow'

Marui shot up at the sound of a cat. He looked down to see on his lap a little white cat with brown paws and a brown face to match. If he hadn't known any better he would have through the poor creature had fallen face first into the mud or something. He picked up the creature and started at it pensively.

"You're that Echizen brat's cat aren't you?" Marui question as he placed the cat down next to him and began to scratch behind his ear. "Now what was you name again?"

Marui thought for a moment before he spoke, "Hairpin? Mada mada dane? No wait that was his stupid catch phrase. . . nevermind."

Marui contently played with Karupin until something in the corner of his eye caught his attention. He stared dumbfounding at Jackal wearing . . .rabbit ear? Marui clenched his stomach and rolled laughing so hard tears threatened to spill from his eyes.

"Oi oi Jackal! What's with the get up?" Marui asked. His question went unanswered as he noticed Jackal was not only sporting a pair of rabbit ears on his shaven head. But a forest green suit like coat with white undershirt and black slacks. Clutched in his white-gloved hand was a large golden pocket watch.

"I'm late! I'm late! I'm late! The Queen will have my head for sure!" Rabbit eared Jackal chanted over and over again as he began to run in the direction of the clubroom.

"Hey wait up Jackal!" He said stifling a laugh as he quickly got up and ran to catch up to his weirdly dressed doubles partner. Jackal was definitely in a rush, not even hearing Marui's cries to wait up. The tensai even used "please."

The clubroom slamming behind Jackal's back, Marui simply grunted and grasped the handle; turning the knob flung the door open as he ran in. A loud yelp left his lips as he felt his stomach jump into his throat from the absence of what would usually be A FLOOR!

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!" Marui screamed as his arms flailed in what seemed to be a flapping motion. Hopelessly Marui clenched his eyes shut hoping it was all a dream. When he re-opened them he was still free falling. Though it wasn't so dark anymore, it was dimly lit and Marui could see a floor below him.

"What the hell!!" He shouted angrily as he angrily yanked at his new clothes that he magically be placed on him. That was it, he was officially dreaming. Marui stared disgusted at the baby blue baby doll dress he wore with a half apron tied around his waist. Marui literally was on the verge of ripping his candy apple red hair out of his head. At that rate he's look like Jackal in the end. Grasping his red locks he noticed he even sported a baby blue headdress with the trim laced with lace.

He slapped himself light on his cheek, feeling a slight sting; Marui threw out the idea of his sleeping. Marui just now slowly floated down and landed on the floor; blowing a bubble and popping it still not amused. He was now starting to accept his new theory that Niou had hypnotized him at some point today.

As he surveyed his new surroundings, the floors were checkered white and green. It reminded him slightly of a tennis court. Oh crap. Tennis practice, true he was slacking but he didn't plan on skipping it completely. He'd get one hell of a punishment if he ever got back to Rikkaidai. He could try to tell the truth though he didn't think Sanada or Yukimura would buy into the idea of a rabbit eared Jackal leading him into the clubroom were he fell down what seemed like a bottomless pit into this strange room.

He sighed and noticed a door at the end of the room. As he approached it he noticed it was really tiny. Not even that wonder chibi from Seigaku could fit into that door. Marui sat cross-legged in front of the door staring at it.

"Man how am I going to get out of here?" Marui asked himself frustrated. And there was NO way in hell he was going to attempt to climb out the way he fell in.

"Yudan Sezu ni Ikou!"

Marui whipped his head around to find that voice which sounded eerily like Seigaku's captain.

"Yudan Sezu ni Ikou!"

Marui looked down towards the door to see a tiny Tezuka Kunimitsu with his arms crossed at his chest looking up at Marui intently.

"So I'm not going crazy," Marui said to himself as he picked up chibi Tezuka by the back of his uniform jacket.

"Oi oi! Put me down!" Tezuka said angrily.

"Or what Tezuka?" Marui asked not threatened by the pint sized Seigaku buchou.

Tezuka just looked up dumbfounded at Marui. "I am indeed Tezuka the door guardian. Now put me down."

Marui blew a bubble annoyed and set him down, "So that explains why you're so small."

Tezuka frowned, "I am not small. For you see I am the perfect size to go through the door, you my dress wearing friend are simply too big."

"Well how do I get through the door?" Marui raised a brow.

"Have you tried drinking the bottle that says 'Drink Me'" Tezuka suggested pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"There was no bottle. . . " Marui turned his head back only to see a glass table with a glass bottle sitting carelessly on the table with a note that did indeed say "Drink Me." Annoyed that the little stony-faced jerk. Hosting himself up he walked over to the glass table. Suspiciously he examined the table and bottle that came out of thin air.

Marui was never one to be cautious of food, deciding if it was truly the only way to go through the door. He shrugged his shoulder and popped the cork off the bottle and took one large swig of the drink gulping it down all at once.

"Well that did- hic!" Marui felt the room get increasingly larger with every hic up he let up. When his hic ups ceased he looked up to see the glass table towering over him. He walked back to the door and now had to look up towards Tezuka.

"So let me through," Marui said as he tried to turn the knob on the door, to his dismay it was still locked tight.

"Didn't you grab the key?" Tezuka asked Marui looking at as he angrily tried to open the door.

"WHAT KEY!" Marui shouted and stomped his feet angrily.

"YUDAN SEZU NI IKOU!" Tezuka pointed back up to the table where a key suddenly dropped out of thin air onto the table with a loud clank.

"You're kidding me!" Marui was about ready to strangle the taller boy, "Just HOW am I going to get up there?"

"Why not eat the cake that says 'Eat Me'" Tezuka suggested holding out a cake that look simply delectable to Marui. Pink frosting that wrote out "Eat Me."

"Don't eat all-" Tezuka's words were unheard by Marui as he greedily yanked the piece of cake from Tezuka' hands and hungrily ate it all in a few massive bites. Marui sat down and patted his belly with a gleeful smile on his face.

"I may not be any bigger but that cake was sure yummy," Marui said still smiling. Marui began to feel a little sick. Placing his hands over his mouth he stared bewildered as he ripped his hands away from his mouth and saw his hands had doubled in size. Like a rocket he shot up.

"Ouch!" Marui cried as his head hit the ceiling of the room. Marui looked down, Tezuka looked like a dust spec from his height. He was cramped in the space of the room. His knees against his chest, one hand against the ceiling trying create more room for his head, while his other free hand adjusted his troublesome dress.

Marui blew a bubble and a loud pop echoed through out the room. Tezuka clammed his hands over his ears from the loud ear piecing sounds. Marui grinned, some revenge was sweet.

He leaned over a little and picked up the tiny key and placed it next to Tezuka. "Now I expect that key to be there when I get smaller again!"

Tezuka just held the key un-amused, Marui made it out to be his fault he didn't see the table or the key and he ate the cake and now was a freak-ishly huge dress wearing red head who was addicted to bubble gum.

"Yudan Sezu ni –"

"I get it!!" Marui shouted as he tried to figure out a way to shirk back to well normal size. "Hey do you think you can make another of those drinks fall from thin air?"

Tezuka sighed before he spoke, "Why not try the chest of cookies."

Marui didn't question it, he knew once he said something it would appear out of no where. He looked in the small corner that was free and there sat a lacquer box. With his finger he flipped it up to be greeted it by ever single colored cookie you can think of.

"Don't eat it all!" Tezuka warned forehand before the red head sweets addict would shut him out.

Marui picked up the full cookie, which felt like a large crumb in his fingers. He took the tiniest bite out of the cookie he could manage. Marui felt the effects immediately as his head no longer touched the ceiling of the strange room and he could see his legs shrink along with the rest of his body.

When he reached his "normal" height of what was now 3 inches high Marui smiled triumphantly to himself. "Dou tensai teki?"

Tezuka didn't even bother as he placed the key in the lock hole and turned it unlocking the door. Marui heard a satisfying low click signaling his freedom from crazy foods, magical items that pop out of no where and that stony-faced Tezuka.

Marui swung open the door and ran in with an extra bounce in his step. He heard Tezuka's last words of "Yudan Sezu ni Ikou!"

Marui ignored and continued to run until déjà vu struck as he felt himself free falling. His falling ended with a cold impact of water and a loud "SPLASH!"


	2. The Pointless Race and The Hunt is On

I own nothing. Konomai Takeshi owns Prince of Tennis.

Rate C for CRACK

Rated P for PARODY

Random note: Tachibana = Epic Win Dodo bird. Sengoku is always fun to write for. Kamio likes to ride his rhythm. And Marui still hates his dress!

* * *

"The Pointless Race and the Hunt is on"

Frantically Marui splashed is arms and kicked his legs pushing him up to the surface where he could get a fresh breath of hair. As he rubbed his eyes, tread watering; he only saw a vast blue ocean surrounding him.

"Oi!!!" Marui shouted and he swam not knowing if he was even swimming to shore. Marui continued to look for any signs of life or anything he could hold onto as he tried to get to shore.

"Oi!!!" Marui shouted once again almost giving up.

"No need to shout Miss. I'm Aoi, Kentarou by the way."

Marui looked around and saw a shaved headed boy. He was floating on one of those waterbeds just lounging; like it was normal to lounge in the middle of the sea. Four other boys surrounded him who each had their own floatation device stared he Marui strangely. They all looked like those Rokkaku losers from back at home. Then again Tezuka was with him not too long ago. Maybe, he's run into more of these parallel carbon copies of everyone he knows. It'd surely be interesting.

"I am NOT a GIRL!" Was the only thing Marui could shout at the shaven head boy angrily.

"Nande? But you're wearing a dress," One of the boys said who seemed to have a fairly large nose.

"Do you think I enjoy parading around in these?! Just get me out of this God forsaken ocean!"

"Calm down Miss, we'll help you back to shore," The shaven head boy offered.

"You can catch a ride with Saeki," Kentarou pointed to a boy sitting on a mini raft with blonde hair caused by too much sunlight. Marui swam over to Saeki, mumbling the entire time, "At least I'm not the only person stuck in this idiotic world."

Saeki pulled Marui up upon the raft and Marui sat there brooding arms crossed at his chest not listening to anything the shaven head gender confused boy and the blabbing idiot saying "Nande? Why aren't you responding? Did I make you upset. " etc. etc.

Marui had never been so happy to land in his life. Excitedly he jumped off of the raft while shouting in a singsong voice "Land! I love you!" Forgetting all about the Rokkaku counter parts that had saved his ass not too long ago he continued to swim to shore until he felt the sand beneath his Mary Jane[1] clad feet.

If it wasn't unsanitary Marui would have kissed the white sand. The dress soaked with water, felt heavy and weighed down his body tremendously. He needed to dry off and quickly.

"Everyone! Quickly 20 laps to dry yourself off faster!" A loud commanding voice caught Marui's attention. Marui looked over to see who was it now, Marui raked his memory to match a name to the faces he saw. Tachibana who stood on a tall bolder with his arms crossed.

"HAI TACHIBANA SAN!"

"Fudomine," Marui said remembering he would remember those annoying chanting of TACHIBANA every single time he said something. What was he anyway? A God? They sure treated him like one.

"20 laps? With my rhythm I can finish that in no time," A red head bragged proudly.

"Make it 30!" The voice boomed.

"HAI!! TACHIBANA SAN!!" The group of boy shouted like a pack of trained dogs. Marui snickered as he tried to go off in his own direction.

"You!"

Marui snapped his head around his eyes wide from shock. "Me?" He asked pointing towards himself.

"Ishida! Sakurai! Retrieve the boy in the frilly dress! He'll be joining us!" Tachibana commanded and Ishida and Sakurai followed without question. Marui tried to make a run for it, there was no way in HELL he was going to run laps in a dress with Fudomine. His soaked clothes and sand made it difficult to run and found himself being lifted up and being ran back over to the rest of the Fudomine members. They dropped him not so lightly on the sand with a thud.

"Okay just for fun we'll make it into a race," Tachibana proclaimed.

"Oi! What about you! Why do we have to run laps while you sit up on your rock?" Marui snapped.

"I am dry while you all are wet. Running will dry you all off much faster," He simply explained, while there was some sense into what he said, he didn't expect to be running laps in this crazy world. Or if anything he'd expect the barking commands coming from Sanada not Tachibana.

"Che. This is a pointless race if you ask me . . . " Marui grumbled to himself only to be heard by the navy blue haired boy. What was his name again? That's right Ibu, Shinji.

"How'd you know we call it that?" Shinji asked raising a brow, "Don't tell me you've been spying on us. . . then again this would be the first time we're meeting, so maybe you're not really a spy. But then again-" he was caught off by Kamio who was definitely pumped for a race of any kind, even if it was POINTLESS.

"Ready. Set. Go!" At the command Kamio was the first to start. He must have been riding the rhythm. Marui huffed and started running. His shoes were NOT made for running and neither were dresses. Marui dubbed the dress the "Most useless piece of clothing ever."

Five laps in he had fallen behind everyone, he blames the dress. Blowing a bubble the wheels in his head started to turn as he thought of a way out of his predicament. Abruptly stopping in his tracks he pointed out into the ocean.

"Quickly! I think I see Tachibana's sister drowning!" Marui shouted frantically.

Everyone stopped in their tracks and looked out to sea.

"Ann chan?!" They all questioned at once.

"Yeah whatever her name it! She's drowning! Go save her!" Marui urged. On cue Kamio the first to run towards the shore brake dived into the water the pack of Fudomine members following closely shouting "ANN CHAAAAAAN!!!!!!"

Marui took his cue to make a break for it. Spotting his only way out, from beach to forest Marui ran until he couldn't see the lap dogs from Fudomine any longer. Catching his breath Marui had a cocky smile on his face as he said proudly, "Dou? Tensai Teki!"

Blowing and popping his gum as he walked further into the forest now dry thanks to those ridiculous laps. He came to a path, which lead to a lovely clearing. A quaint little house sat in the middle of the clearing. A white picket fence surrounded the house. Marui's stomach grumbled, a house meant food. He'd just take a little peak have a little bite of food then leave. His plan was full proof.

Walking up to the house like it was his own Marui turned the doorknob and let himself in. The house was small and very clean. He could imagine either Yanagi or Yagyuu living in a place as neat and tidy as this. Marui looked for a kitchen finding none.

"What kind of house doesn't have a kitchen?" Marui said distraught as he blew another bubble and popped it obnoxiously louder than needed.

"Mary Ann! Mary Ann!" A voice called from within the house.

Crap, Marui would be found out. Making a mad dash for the exit his hand firmly gripped on the door the same voice froze him in his tracks.

"Mary Ann! I have been calling you."

Marui turned around to see. . . Jackal? Marui walked up to Jackal noticing those rabbit ears on his still. So he wasn't hallucinating that then. Marui reached out and gave a hard tug on one of the long ears. Jackal let out a loud shriek. Marui blinked not believing it. So they WERE real. Opps.

"Mary Ann! I don't know what is up with you today, but you have a lot of work to do," Jackal said sternly.

Marui cocked a brow. Just who the heck was Mary Ann? His maid? Oh hell no. If Jackal was mistaking him for his maid he would pop him in the face. Just HOW could he mistake him for a maid anyway? Looking down at his attire he frowned. That's right he forgot. He was in dress that came with an apron. If that didn't scream maid he didn't know what did.

Pulling out his pocket watch he flailed almost dropping the expensive looking pocket watch. "I'm late! I'm late!!" Jackal made a dash back up stairs from which he came.

Marui sighed in relief. He looked next to him a dresser nothing special. He noticed there was a cookie tin sitting carelessly on top of it. Was that tin always there? Shrugging Marui opened the tin, feeling his mouth watering from the delicious looking cookies. All had different designs on them drawn out in icing. Picking up a random cookie he shoved it into his mouth devouring it all with one bite. Yeah that hit the spot.

Marui began to feel funny. He couldn't even eat a cookie without something going wrong. Wait. What did that mini Tezuka tell him again? Something about not eating all of it. Crap.

Just like before Marui shot up in size. He was cramp in the small house he feet as shot out and broke right through the window with his other foot was out of what use to be the front entrance. The top of his head was painfully pushing against the ceiling. Marui will never eat another cookie if he can get back to his regular height.

"MARY ANN! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Jackal's frantic voice pierced through Marui's self-loathing on his eat habits.

"It's not my fault Jackal I swear! You left cookies out knowing I can't resist them," He whined trying to get comfortable in his position.

"I don't have time for you games Mary Ann! I have to go! I'm late! I'm late!"

"Oi Jackal what happened here?" Tachibana's voice could be heard from outside.

Great just who Marui wanted to see.

"Tachibana san! It's a monster and it's destroying Jackal san's house!" Ishida shouted.

"Who you calling a monster!?" Marui asked angrily. He was not in the mood for Fudomine.

"Jackal we'll save you!!" Tachibana shouted again. "Kamio go get help!"

Kamio using his great speed dashed out while chanting "Rhythm ni zoru ze!" No sooner had Kamio left he came jogging back with a certain lucky boy and a really tall ladder.

"Sengoku, you need to save Jackal," Tachibana said cutting right to the chase.

"Kamio kun just came out of no where while I was trying to ask this pretty girl on a date," Sengoku complained not pleased. "Ne, Kamio kun how is it going with Ann chan?" He said cheekily.

"Are you an idiot? We brought you here for a reason," Kamio said blushing madly trying to change the subject. Sengoku just shrugged and was about to make his leave before he actually saw Jackal's house or what is use to be anyway.

"Wah~! There is no way I can solve this with just a ladder, Kamio kun. Now who is the idiot?" Sengoku retorted and stuck out his tongue.

Marui sat there frustrated as he tried to think of a way to fix his own problems since that Yamabuki skirt chaser wasn't going to help solve any problems. It hit Marui on what to do. Looking out the window he saw a little vegetable garden. The last time he wanted to get to a normal height he had to eat or drink something else. So this had to work right? Maneuvering his arm he easily broke through the tiny window. Picking up a carrot, he pulled his arm back in and stared at it in disgust. Yuck carrots. Taking a bite out of not being sure NOT to eat it all. Marui began once again to feel the effects. His world began to quickly become much larger to him. Much much too larger for his liking. Once again he had had not reached the height he desired. He was the size of a bug as far as he was concerned.

"Just get your ass in there and get rid of the monster!" Kamio shouted, while Sengoku just continued to smile and make fun of the red head.

"Okay okay," Sengoku said turning to the house only to find it monster free. Sengoku just gave a hardy laugh and turned back around to face Kamio. "Looks like my job is done! Lucky!"

Kamio was steaming as Shinji held him back from attacking Sengoku.

Jackal forgetting about his poor broken house ran out of the door still chanting about how he'll be late. Marui dusted himself off and ran after his Brazilian friend as fast as his extra tiny legs could carry him. Huffing by the time he reached the door he made it just in time to see that Jackal had run off into the forest again. Great the hunt was on and Marui was going to catch up to Jackal.

* * *

****

**A/N:**

**Mary Jane [1] A type of shoe. Google it ;D**

**1. I WANTED SOO BADLY to make a David pun but I am not cool enough to think of one.**

**2. Yes Tachibana is suppose to be the Dodo bird from the book& movie**

**3. Fudomine Lovers, take no offense to the jokes I make about them. I personally am a fan of Fudomine myself. ;3**

**4. In the movie Alice in Wonderland the White Rabbit calls Alice "Mary Ann" ;D**

**5. Sengoku was suppose to be Bill the lizard who tried to get Marui/Alice out of the White Rabbit's home.**


	3. The Data Man’s Words & The Royal Flowers

Disclaimer: Konomi Takeshi owns Prince of Tennis

Rated: C for CRACK

Rated: P for PARODY

_Yanagi finally gets some love ~ 3 This Chapter was written for shits and giggles. Scratch that. . . this entire parody is for shits and giggles. _

_

* * *

  
_

"The Data Man's Words and The Royal Flowers"

Marui stumbled and ran into the forest without a second thought. The blades of grass that would usually seem like nothing to him at his regular height were now giving him much difficulty as he struggled to push them at the side while trying to maneuver his way to catch up with Rabbit Jackal.

Huffing, he angrily kicked the grass, while at the same time cursing his height. As he eventually came to a clearing, Marui smiled. He blinked, and saw a strangely familiar figure sitting on a large mushroom in the seiza position [1]. Marui advanced closer, only to see Rikkaidai's own Data Man, Yanagi Renji. At second glance, Marui noticed a Shodou Paint set and a washi paper[2] set out before him.

"I've never been so glad to see you, Yanagi!" Marui shouted happily.

Yanagi looked up from his calligraphy and contemplatively stared at the red head. Opening his mouth to speak, he replied, "You appear to know me, yet I have no recollection of meeting you, my cross-dressing friend."

Marui angrily glared at Yanagi due to the cross-dressing comment. He was just so happy to see someone who was SANE.

"Come on Yanagi! You know me. Marui! Rikkaidai's own and loveable Tensai!" He exclaimed, voice overflowing with pride.

"Marui? Tensai? Rikkaidai?" Yanagi's voice held confusion in it. "And most of all," he pondered. "Loveable?"

"Oh come on! Not you too! This is so messed up," Marui whined.

"It seems you are the one who is confused," Yanagi calmly stated as he continued with his calligraphy session. Each brush stroke was smooth and carefully calculated.

"That is impossible! Everyone else is wrong; therefore you're wrong too! All of you just don't remember me and all that!" Marui argued with his arms crossed, looking up at Yanagi who was sitting contently on his mushroom. Straining his neck was no good for him, so he jumped up and clutched the edge of the mushroom to pull himself up. The mushroom felt like sitting on a smooth sponge; it was interesting indeed.

"Fallacy of Composition. What you just uttered is a fallacy, my good friend. And I do not accept fallacies as a valid argument. Surely you can not claim that you're correct while the rest of the population is wrong. That is simply illogical," Yanagi said as he finished the last stroke, taking off the weight from the paper as he picked up his latest calligraphy masterpiece. He then placed it at the side of him to let it dry.

"Then explain it to me, Yanagi. How could you forget me? Tennis? Even Rikkaidai?" Marui questioned wanting answers. Damn it! How badly the poor tensai needed answers.

"The answer is simple. I did not forget. We did not forget. It's just that nothing of what you speak has happened," he easily stated, like as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"If that's the term you would prefer more."

Marui would not accept such a simple answer.

"So what kind of screwed up world is this anyway?! Where all my friends and people I know have forgotten about me! Everyone's acting strange! In fact, I was just with all of you a couple of hours ago." Marui raked his brain; nothing made sense to him anymore.

"Another world aside from this? That is illogical. Have you been eating well?" Yanagi asked, concerned, although his voice showed nothing of such emotion.

Marui frowned and eventually snapped. "That is another thing! What kind of a world has food that makes you shrink and grow!? I swear; I don't even remember what was my original height anymore! All I know is that I'm WAY too small for my liking."

Yanagi shook his head at the red head. "You are not too small. The world is simply too big for you to comprehend."

Marui placed his hands over his ears to block out Yanagi's words. He didn't need to hear any of his Confucius-like saying.

"Hey Yanagi! Is there anyway to get me back to my normal height?" Marui asked after a while.

Yanagi reached over and broke a piece mushroom on his right side. He handed it to Marui. Doing the same, he also broke a piece from his left side of the mushroom, placing it on Marui's other free hand.

"The right side will make you grow. The left will make you shrink."

Marui nodded, shoving both mushroom pieces into different pockets so he wouldn't mix up the left and right piece.

"I should be going. See you later Yanagi! I'll have quite a story to tell you if I ever get back to the world that makes sense." Marui just grinned as he jumped down from the mushroom, holding down his dress to ensure it won't fly up.

Marui continued back on his tiring pursue on foot-pushing-the-grass-out-of-his-way, forming a make-shift path. It would not be what seemed like several hours until Marui found the next clearing in the thickness of the grass.

A flower patch?

Marui just stuck his tongue out in disgust; maybe if he were a _**girl **_he'll appreciate the flowers more. But no. He wasn't. The flowers were just as tall as him, some even taller. He walked up to the red rose and examined its petals. As he reached out to touch it, a voice froze him.

"And what makes you think you're qualified to touch Ore sama's petals?"

That arrogant voice, the addressing of one's self as "Ore sama."; it could only be ONE person. Hesitantly looking up only to regrettably know he was correct on who it was. Atobe Keigo. He sat on the center rose, clad in an outfit that matched the shade of the crimson red rose.

"Welcome to Ore sama's Royal Garden, you petty weed," Atobe said as he stepped off his rose-like thrown. He looked up and down at Marui's being, scrutinizing him.

"Weed?" Marui questioned in between gritted teeth, obviously annoyed and insulted.

"Of course. You are an outsider. Outsiders in this Royal Garden are weeds compared to us," Atobe said, his tone high and mighty.

Marui just scoffed as he decided to walk away from Atobe before he would gag from his arrogance. He didn't need to stand there and be insulted.

"Tonde misou!"

"Gah!" Marui fell backwards startled by a flash of pink hair.

"Leaving so soon? By the way nice dress," Gakuto said holding his sides laughing at the red head tensai.

Blowing a bubble annoyed he picked himself up and dusted his dress off. His hands on his hips he just stared at Gakuto angrily. He bounded back over to a pink carnation that stood next to a blue rose, it ins his doubles partner and Hyoutei tensai Oshitari Yuushi sat with a content smirk on his face.

"Gakuto that is no way to treat a visitor," Oshitari's thick Kansai accent reached Marui's ears.

"Ahahahah but Yuushi! Get a look at his guy," Gakuto said wiping his eyes of tears that spilled down from his insistent laughter. "He's look **so** pretty~!"

Marui twitched at the sarcastic comments coming from the acrobatic tennis players. "This is coming form you, you pink haired flower boy!" Marui retorted.

Gakuo stuck out his tongue before speaking, "Well duh! I'm a flower cause we're in a flower patch. Some tensai you are."

That was the last strike for Marui as Gakuto continued to squabble to Oshitari, Marui pulled the apple bubble gum out of his mouth and stuck it in the back of Gakuto's hair. Gakuto feeling a sticky, wet feeling against his scalp let out a shrill screech as he jumped out form disgust and shock. Flowers were so fitting for Hyoutei, they were good to look at and nothing more. Marui just smiled to himself as he pulled out another stick of his delicious green apple bubble gum.

"Dou? Tensai Teki?" Marui said emphasizing "tensai." Oh how proud Niou would be of him.

"Yuuuuuushhiiiiiiiiii~!" Gakuto whined trying to pull out the gum from his pink locks.

Marui heard not so quiet snickers, Marui turned his attention to see that dancing tennis boy. What was his name? Hiyoshi?

"Gekkokujou dase," Hiyoshi mumbled with a satisfied smirk on his face. Marui bit back a laugh seeing that his flower wasn't a flower at all. Hiyoshi sat next to a large four-leaf clover, her certainly wasn't lucky, after all he did lose to that Echizen brat. Beside him was that Hyoutei groupie, Taki was his name, he was a bright, vibrant daffodil.

"Kabaji, help Gakuto get that gum out of his hair," Atobe said to be answered back with an, "Usu." Kabaji who appeared out from behind a pansy and obediently walked over to assist Gakuto.

"Now weed-" Atobe was cut off by Marui angrily.

"My name is Marui Bunta, Rikkai's volley tensai," Marui said proudly.

"SUGO-E!"

Marui cringed; he knew THAT voice too well. Looking towards the direction of the voice he saw the strawberry blonde sleepy boy he had come to know at Akutagawa Jirou. He sat on a white lily lazily floating on the water's edge, dressed in an equally white outfit, pajamas to be exact. How fitting for him.

"You're a tensai! SUGO-E! Ne ne what's a tensai?" Jirou said with a new burst of energy.

"A tensai is a genius Jirou," Oshitari informed the sleepy boy.

"SUBARA-C~! OMOSHIRO-E!" Jirou chanted, clapping his hands excitedly. "A genius! Tensai!"

". . ." Marui frowned , he had forgotten how hyper this kid was, even more hyper than Kirihara when he got a hold of his sugar stash in his locker.

"Jirou senpai, please calm down. You don't want to fall off your lily pad again," Choutarou coaxed and Jirou still sat there beaming while still staring star struck at Marui.

Choutarou just smiled nervously playing with the petals of his sweet pea flower. He was never one to throw himself into the fire like his other teammates. He was surprised that Shishido had not said anything. Choutarou let out a sigh of relief that he did not have to intervene with Shishido. Shishido just sat there brooding.

Marui caught a glimpse of the brooding Shishido who sat indifferently in front of a large sunflower, also dressed in a bright yellow outfit that rivaled Rikkai's yellow jersey. Hands down. Marui pressed his lips into a thin line holding back an erupting laughter.

"Got something to say?" Shishido inquired, his voice on edge.

"Yeah I do sunshine," Marui said egging him on.

"That's it," Shishido stood up only to have Choutarou just and quickly his long legs making him faster than his senpai hold Shishido back from wanting to murder Marui.

"Shishido san~~~" Choutarou whined and Marui just grinned from ear to ear knowing he had the upper hand.

"Let him go Ootori! I wanna see Shishido beat the crap out of the tensai wanna be," Gakuto cheered, "Ouch!" Kabaji had pulled on a lock of hair too hard for Gakuto's liking.

"Oi, Shishido you're letting a weed get under your root?" Atobe said with a tiny smirk.

"Che. Geki Dasa Daze," He shrugged off Choutarou's grip and continued on his ignoring Marui.

"Ore sama would like you to leave Hyoutei's royal garden now little red head weed," Atobe requested with a calm, confident smile that he always held on his face. Atobe didn't have to ask again, he would gladly leave.

Kicking up some dirt, scuffing his once shiny mary jane shoes he blew a bubble wanting to leave this crazy flower patch. If he were his normal height he would stomp on all the flowers without a second thought. Marui walked past the Hyoutei simpletons, he felt his work here was done as he waved good-bye to flower boys.

Jirou waved back excited though Marui paid no heed. Gakuto continued to glare daggers into his back while Oshitari tugged the last piece of gum out of his hair. Marui shoved his hands into his apron pockets as he blew and popped his gum over and over. He felt the soft sponge like texture beneath his finger.

"Ah that's right, I almost forgot about these," Marui said pulling out the right piece of mushroom. Cautiously he sized up the innocent looking morsel. Breaking off what he would consider a crumb he popped it in his mouth and swallowed it easily.

ShShooting up he looked down. The grass was small and insignificant once more. The urge to walk back over to the Hyoutei flower patch and pluck each and ever single petal from Atobe's Rose and Gakuto's Carnation. He held back the urge remember why he was wandering through this God forsaken forest. There were no path, no sign that anyone had gone through this forest at all. Marui sat down on the ground and blew a bubble stumped.

"Puri~"

Marui's head jerked up at the sound, he didn't even have to think twice on who THAT was. There was no signs of anyone else around there but himself. You think being in this topsy turvy world, Marui would be use to weird happens like this.

"Looks like we have a lost little girl puri~"

Marui looked up the large tree that was rooted just behind him. There was no one there. That mushroom Yanagi gave him must have made him hallucinate.

"See something? Or do you see," Materializing out of thin air there sat the one man Marui knew could be the biggest mind fuck ever known to man, "nothing at all?"

Marui blinked. "Niou."

"Puri~"

* * *

**A/N:**

**[1] Seiza position – The tradition way of sitting in Japan. **Kills your ankles like you wouldn't believe****

**[2]Shodou = Calligraphy Washi paper = special paper used for calligraphy**

**1. Yes Yanagi is the Caterpillar. Instead of smoking on a pipe he writes calligraphy. I certainly can't have Yanagi smoking Opium can I?**

**2. Bitchy Yanagi = Love**

**Atobe = Red Rose**

**Oshitari = Blue Rose**

**Gakuto = Pink Carnation**

**Jirou = White Lily**

**Kabaji = Dandelion**

**Taki = Daffodil**

**Choutarou = Sweet Pea**

**Shishido = Sunflower**

**Hiyoshi = Four Leaf Clover**

**Next time: "Why Hello There Trickster and The Stalker's Story"**


End file.
